


Dirty

by flareonfury



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: 25moments, Community: movie_100, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt like a dirty old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for movie_100 (LJ Community) prompt dirty and written for 25moments (LJ Community) prompt life or death. Incase you're wondering, LR is 16 in this. I find it very hard to believe that Talla would be able to wait at least six years to - well you know. Its not like age really matters anymore in ZL. Anyway, LR/T is my OTP for this fandom so expect more for it.

He felt like a dirty old man… he was so much older than her. But his body didn't seem to care, not that he didn't understand of course since it's been nearly three years since the last time he slept with someone else. It was the longest he's been without it since he lost his virginity. Besides, it could be considered his duty to do this with her – since they were part of the last few survivors of Zombieland. The human race needed to continue right?

Her lips captured his as she moved her entrance right above him, before she pushing down, covering him completely.

And age no longer mattered.

Nothing else mattered.


End file.
